


Prodigy

by Anitzei_Pendragon



Series: Anime Fanfictions [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Dorks in Love, Ennoshita Chikara is a Good Friend, F/F, F/M, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Minor Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Minor Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Oblivious Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Older Brothers, Shimizu Kiyoko is Awesome, Step-Brothers, Tanaka Ryuunosuke Being an Idiot, Team Bonding, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Feels, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Mom Yaku Morisuke, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Teamwork, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Ukai Keishin being a big brother, Volleyball, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anitzei_Pendragon/pseuds/Anitzei_Pendragon
Summary: A snort fell past her lips as she rolled her eyes. "Tobio sure can be full of himself sometimes."Hinata looked confused while Tobio silently glowered at her. Her blond classmate - Tsukishima Kei? - narrowed his eyes at her, the smirk that had been playing on his lips fading.She shrugged, turning on her heel. "It's good to see you, Tobio. Try to make a good game, okay?" She smirked over her shoulder.~~~~"Kageyama," Shouyou turned to the taller boy in confusion after Tsukishima left. "Who was that?"The boy still looked pissed, but he took a deep breath while picking up the volleyball. "She was the captain of the girl's team. But I'm not sure why she's at Karasuno."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Michimiya Yui (implied), Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Sugawara Koushi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Anime Fanfictions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671313
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Prodigy

Yuuma watched at her children as they chased each other around. Looking more carefully, she sighed when she noticed that Kiyoshi and Hajime had once again climbed the tall oak in their backyard. Shura's boy and her little girl seemed to grow up faster than the rest, often looking out for them.

In the past, Izumi had pointed out that Kiyoshi seemed to take more after her birth aunt or father. Which was something Yuuma couldn't deny, seeing as she wasn't stupid enough to deny the truth. 

"Kiyo-chan!" Yuuma winced a bit at Tooru's loud voice. "Come play with us! Iwa-chan too!"

The spiky-haired Iwaizumi scoffed, crossing his arms and looking away from the boy. Yuuma laughed at Hajime's act, knowing he wanted to play with them but didn't really like Wakatoshi. To be honest, she was sure it had to do with the rivalry between Kitagawa Daiichi and Shiratorizawa. Hajime and Tooru had lost a practice game against Wakatoshi just the week before and both boys were bitter about it.

"Damned brat."

Yuuma laughed turned to look behind her from her sit on the porch. Shura had her arms crossed over her chest, leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on her lips. The Sugawara grinned at the spiky-haired woman, whose olive-green eyes held a tint of amusement at her son's attitude. 'He's so much like you, Shu-chan' is what Sakura always said about them.

Not that Tooru acted that much different from his mother, Yuuma would always point out before the two would start arguing about it. A little snicker came from somewhere above Hajime. Yuuma got up, not having noticed that Kiyoshi had climbed higher than Hajime. Shura was beside her in an instant; Koushi, Wakatoshi, and Tooru also looking up at the tree in concern.

"Kiyo-chan!" Tooru looked close to tears as Shura tried to calm him down.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is going to go well. Hopefully...


End file.
